Ignore me
by gagana99
Summary: Okay... So this is lyk 5 years in the future.. So umm... It's an agata soujirou x original character fanfiction. The original character is mikuru Aizawa. U can read my other in - progress fanfiction to noe more bout her. This is after their wedding n everything. So... Happy reading! R&R plz.. Also it's a two-story so plz be patient for the next chapter, Love, Gagana 3
1. Chapter 1

hey!

Okay... Just as the summary says, it's the life of soujirou and mikuru after marriage. So it's in the future from where my fanfiction is left (I'm still in the midst of the second chapter). T. T

So... Mikuru is an original Character n this is an original fanfiction.

P. S. Manga belongs to shinohara Kenta and this work is purely fictional! So let's start!

... "I'm home!" mikuru said as she closed the door behind her. 'no response? What happened here?... WA... What the hell! Oh my gosh! Look at that' she thought when she saw soujirou actually doing something without making a noise.

She went near him and waved her hand in front of him. He stopped tapping his laptop keys and looked at her. He smiled and said "welcome back, babe. I need to work from home right now so good night". She blinked twice, trice, hadn't pinned her to the ground like usual even when she came home after almost 2 days due to work.

'oh well, I guess it's fine. Gosh I'm hungry what has this idiot cooked today? Was he eating well? Was he sleeping enough? 'she was thinking about him as she opened the refrigerator and saw there was no food.

She checked the counter and found a vessel covered. She opened it to find hamburgers.' that guy... Mmm... This is good really good. I love it! 'she thought as she ate it.

She walked over to the sofa where he was sitting and switched on the TV and said "yukina said she Mi-sorry.. You should work." she sat down and watched a random movie that was on.

She kept glancing at him time and again. He was seriously into his work. She tried hard not to fidget and talk to him. After almost an hour, "that girl! Did you see that? She's so shallow! So ann- I'm just so sorry..." she said she see realized he wasn't watching TV with her but was working.

She switched off the TV and got up to go up to their room. 'I'm tired either ways let's sleep' she thought as she went up the stairs.

Meanwhile... Soujirou removed the headphones he was wearing and looked at the stairs. 'did she buy it? Did she think I was born in serious about my company? Is she annoyed? I hope so' he thought as he laughed... "ka ka ka".

One hour down-

Mikuru threw a pillow on the floor. She moves around on the bed. "why can't I sleep? Arrgh! It's so frustrating! "she yelled. Just as they say, an ideal mind is a devil's workshop. Well... Her wasn't ideal here but dude.. Get it? She's being sort of evil here.

'he he he.. So you wanna play dirty eh? Fine by me! Watch out soujirou, Your w-wi-w... Wi-f... Ee... Arrgh! I can't say it even now! 'she blushed as she started to change everything she had on her body.

She walked down the stairs staring at soujirou. She turned a light shade of red when she saw him. She went near him and said "soujirou, h-hasn't i-it been... Uh.. A couple of.. Of days since we umm .. We last did it? So I was wonde-ering.." she said as she placed her hand on his wrist.

His only response was.. Remove his headphones look at her and go " what? We're you saying something?". "n-no I.. I.. WA.. Wasn't. you can g-go back to, to work " she denied as she shaked her hands in front of her, sideways real fast.

She tried many many times to distract him but he didn't actually give an expected response. 'God this guy!.. Alright I don't have a choice now.. *sigh* this is gonna be hard' she thought as she went and stood in front of soujirou.

She blushed a bright shade of red when she started to strip. "hey look! I got a new set. How is it?" she asked as she stripped. She stopped when she only had her lingerie on. She went real close to him. "are you sure you're alright? Do you have temperature?".

Soujirou looked up when she touched his forehead. He smirked and said " nice set". She turned a brighter shade of red. " I... I was j-just che-cking if you have umm... Temperature or something..." she said. He only put put his headphone back on and was into his work once again. 'this idiot! Turning me on with her stripping! What is she trying to do. Damn... Her face was just too cute just now. Guess I'll play along for a while more. But I'm definitely not going to let her sleep tonight' soujirou thought.

The door bell rang right then. Thinking of this as a chance to make him jealous and distract him... She said " I'll get it!" and walked to the door. Before opening it, she turned to look at him. He wasn't bothered by it. She was furious. 'that fool! I'm here trying to open the door in this attire and show myself to some stranger and he's happily sitting there doing nothing? I hate him! Arrgh!' she thought as she opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm done with this chapter... So... Umm... Gosh! What do I say here? Sigh! Alright fine... Enjoy it! Happy reading! N also just got to remind u...

I LOVE agata soujirou.. He's so cute!

Yeah n also...

P. S. a pure work of fanfiction and do not try to copy this fanfiction. And the original manga belongs to shinohara Kenta. Let's begin!

Mikuru took a deep breath be fore opening the door. As she opened it.. "sorry there, I was a bit b-" she stopped when she realized who was at the door.

's-souma-chan? What is he doing here? 'she thought. "mi-ku-ru! What is with that attire? Huh? You're in your lingerie! And what if there was someone else at the door! What were you trying to do?" souma was lecturing mikuru. Soujirou was busy controlling his laughter.

I'll take the time off from his lecturing to tell you who he is okay? Souma Nishimura , was the vice-president of Agata' company. He was gay.. So he wasn't attracted to mikuru much. He was more of an older sister to her. Yes, older SISTER. He was very fond of this cute couple and always supported them.. Fine, I guess Souma is done lecturing let's go back to the story...

"understand? You're supposed to show your self like that only to so-called alright? *sigh* here are his documents give it to him. Bye! " he said as he turned to walk. 'wait... If I ask souma-chan, maybe I can distract soujirou!' mikuru thought." hey! Souma-chan! Wait a minute! "." mikuru! Go back inside! I'll come there myself! "souma-chan screamed as he walked to the house dragging mikuru with him. They went near th open bar of the house and started talking.

Meanwhile-

'damn... Mikuru is so cute! I'm definitely not going to let her sleep tonight!... Wait, what? What is this? My files! Oh sh*t! Virus! ' he was furiously tapping on his laptop. He grabbed his phone and dialed his secretary's no. "hello? Yes presid-". "listen up! Switch off all the computers right now! " he yelled." b-bbut president... Your files will be". "I don't care! This is your president's orders! Do it, now!" he yelled.

Mikuru didn't know this because she was busy taking suggestions from souma. She saw off souma and turned towards soujirou with a smirk on her face. She walked to him. Leaned towards him so as to show a bit of her hidden cleavage, held his hand and said.. "hey, wanna go to bed?" in a very seductive way.

Poor thing, she didn't know he was angry. He shouted saying " what is it? What do you want! Can't you see I'm working here? No I won't go to bed! Go sleep on your own! You're doing nothing and just wasting time!...". Mikuru got a little scared and got up and walked to their room. She was shivering a bit.

'what am idiot am I? He was working and I, I just do something so stupid to actually stop him from working! I'm such a disgust'she thought as she lay in her bed crying.

After an hour-

"phew! Finally done! Thank goodness! My company was saved. I'm done now. *stretches his hands* time for your punishment mikuru... " he said as he grinned. He looked around.." Huh? Mikuru? Where she is? Where's souma? ".

He realized what had happened when he was angry. His eyes widened." oh crap! ". He ran to their room. He saw mikuru living on the bed with her face down on it. He went near her. " g-o away... I'm a disgrace... I di-did *hic* some-thing so, so stupid... I'm sorry... Just go away.. " she said not looking at him.

She realized someone patting her head. She turned her face to see... Soujirou.. Resting his head in one palm while on the bed next to her and patting her head." baka! I wouldn't have wanted to spend my life with you if you were a disgrace to me you know... I'm sorry too. My laptop had sudden virus so I was panicking because my company was in danger" he said smiling. "n-noo... I'm sorry" she said.

"but then... What you did was so distracting.. God damn it! And the stripping... *both blush*I'm definitely punishing you for doing that" he said. "s-so it worked?" she asked looking down. "Uh huh. So... As a punishment for turning me on... I'm not gonna let you sleep tonight" he grinned as he leaned in.

"w-wat.. Nooo... Mm... Nhh hhhah... D-dont stop... Hah.. ha... I-i ha.. Hate you sooooooo mmm... Mu-much" she said panting. "I love you too" he replied.

So... How was it? Nice? Lame? Stupid? Smuttish? Thanks for reading! Review please!


End file.
